1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to a structure accommodating a display panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, the organic light emitting display has been most widely applied and has a relatively simplified structure. The organic light emitting display is a self light emitting element using an organic layer as a light emitting layer. It has an advantage in that it is thin in thickness and light in weight, since it does not need an additional backlight for the light emission, differently from a liquid crystal display (LCD). Accordingly, the organic light emitting display has been actively developed as a display panel in a portable information terminal such as mobile computer, cellular phone, portable game device, electronic book and the like.
In general, the organic light emitting display has a structure in that at least one organic layer including a light emitting layer is disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. The first electrode is formed on a substrate and functions as an anode for injecting holes and the organic layer is formed on the top of the first electrode. On the organic layer, the second electrode acting as a cathode for injecting electrons is arranged opposite to the first electrode. Such display panel is generally accommodated in a frame
The discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.